Popyuraa
' 人気のあります' is the Japanese translation of Popular. The title translates to Popular. Lyrics Kangi GALINDA: エルフィー、私、あなたをイメージチェンジしてあげる。 ELPHABA: いいわよ、そんな事しなくて。 GALINDA: 気にしないで。私って善い人だから。 悩んでる友を見つけた時 何とかしてあげたい　私 黙っていられない 貴方　今 変わらなければならないの 絶対！　わかって！ なんとしても！ やってみよう どうか　任せてほしい この歌をよく聞いて 聞いてね　この歌　どうか ポピュラー いいわね　ポピュラー 大事なことよ　ポピュラリティー 多くの人に　受け入れられる これこそが　一番大事なの ポピュラー 魔法の言葉よ これで変わるの モテモテよ　あなたも遂に 進め！ 始まる　愛のレッスンが 素直に聞いてアドバイス 今のあなたではいけないの 必要女のは色気とか 髪型や　思わせぶり お洒落もよ ポピュラー 出来るわ　任せて 必ず変わる　ピカピカに 人気者になる あなたが！ 言うことを聞いて　いいわね ポピュラー　ラー ラーラーラ みんなのポピュラー ポピュラーシンガー 政治家　大臣 売れなきゃ　ダメダメ 意味なし 頭がよくても 教養あっても 人気なければ　さよなら だって　ポピュラー そう！　人気が一番 外面　飾る それだけよ　難しくない ベリー　ベリー　 ポピュラー 分かる？ ミス・エルファバ。。。見て！とてもきれいよ。 ELPHABA: 私。。。行かなきゃ。。。 GALINDA お礼はいいのよ！ 知らん顔してみても 人気者に なりたいはずよ 女の子ならば ラーラーラ 魅力なら この私が上よ！ Romaji GALINDA: Erufī, watashi, anata o imējichenji shite ageru. ELPHABA: Ī wa yo, son'na koto shinakute. GALINDA: Kinishinaide. Watashi tte yoi hitodakara. Nayan deru tomo o mitsuketa toki Nantoka shite agetai watashi Damatte i rarenai Anata ima Kawaranakereba naranai no Zettai! Wakatte! Nan to shite mo! Yatte miyou Dōka makasete hoshī Kono uta o yoku kiite Kii te ne kono uta dō ka Popyurā Ī wa ne popyurā Daijina koto yo popyuraritī Ōku no hito ni ukeirerareru Kore koso ga ichiban daijina no Popyurā Mahō no kotoba yo Kore de kawaru no Motemote yo anata mo tsuini Susume! Hajimaru ainoressun ga Sunao ni kiite adobaisu Ima no anatade wa ikenai no Hitsuyō jo no wa iroke toka Kamigata ya omowaseburi Oshare mo yo Popyurā Dekiru wa makasete Kanarazu kawaru pikapikani Ninki-sha ni naru Anata ga! Iu koto o kiite ī wa ne Popyurā rā Rārāra Min'na no popyurā Popyurāshingā Seijika daijin Urenakya damedame Imi nashi Atama ga yokute mo Kyōyō a tte mo Ninki nakereba sayonara Datte popyurā Sō! Ninki ga ichiban Sotodzura kazaru Sore dake yo muzukashikunai Berī berī Popyurā Wakaru? Misu erufaba... Mite! Totemo kirei yo. ELPHABA: Watashi... Ikanakya... GALINDA Orei wa ī no yo! Shirankao shite mite mo Ninki-sha ni Naritai hazu yo On'nanokonaraba Rārāra Miryokunara Kono watashi ga ue yo! 'Direct Translation ' GALINDA: (spoken) Elfie, I'll change your image for you! ELPHABA: (spoken) It's fine, you don't have to. GALINDA: (spoken) Don't worry about it, because I am a good person! (sung) When I find my friends worried and in trouble, I want to do something to help them. I can't just watch silently! You must change from this moment Absolutely! Understand! No matter what! Let's try it Please leave it all to me To this song, listen well! Listen, then, to. This. Song. Please. POPULAR 'Popular' is good, right? Popularity is important. To be accepted by other people, this is the most important thing. POPULAR It's a magic word, With this you will change Even you will finally be well liked Advance! The lesson of love will now begin! Listen to my frank advice: The current you won't work. What you need are things like - sexiness, hairstyle, suggestive behaviour and being trendy POPULAR It can be done, leave it to me! You'll surely change, brightly Into a popular person Yes, you! Listen to me, okay? POPULAR-LAR! La-la-la-la Popular with everyone! Popular singers, politicians, VIPs! If they don't sell, it has no meaning. Even if you're smart, Even if you're well-bred, if you're not popular, then good bye! That's why POPULAR! Yes! Popularity is the most important. Decorate the outside, That's all! It's not hard. Very very popular! Do you get it? (spoken) Miss Elphaba … look! So beautiful. ELPHABA: (spoken) I ... have to go! GLINDA: (spoken) No need to thank me! Even if you act like you don't know this, If you're a girl There's no way you don't want to be A popular person La-la-la-la Butif we're talking about charmingness I'm definitely superior! Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Kangi: Popyuraa Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Romaji Lyrics: Popyuraa Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Translation: Popyuraa (bad google translate) Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland